Tout change
by MayakoS
Summary: Jenny, une fille ordinaire, va changer rien qu'en allant à un concert avec une de ses amies. Arrivera t'elle à surmonter les épreuves seules ou aura t'elle besoin d'aide? Première fic.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

J'en ai marre de lire des fictions sur Naruto pff ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas mais c'est lassant à la fin toujours la même chose. Voyons voir si je ne peux pas dévorer une fiction d'un autre genre, tiens fiction TH c'est qui ? Je click, oh non c'est Tokio hotel, pff déjà que y'a 4 ans toutes mes copines étaient fans sauf moi je ne savais pas ce qu'elles leur trouvaient Ok il chante en allemand et alors? En plus je n'aime pas leur musique, je m'apprête a fermer la page quand je me dis, allez Jenny pourquoi pas on va rigoler un peu. Sur cette pensée je commences a lire, 22h, 23h, 00h00... Impossible à m'arrêter trop passionnant. Tiens il y a un lien vers une de leur musique, Durch den monsun, allez on essaye en plus je ne sais plus le rythme. Je click le clip se met en route et, et, et... Une douce musique s'échappe de mes haut parleur, impossible comment un chanteur de rock peut avoir une voix d'ange? Je me rappelle quelques peu de son look efféminé et de son maquillage. Oh mon dieu, comment je ne suis pas devenu fan d'est le premier jour, à la première seconde? Je n'en sais rien mais aujourd'hui tout va changer. Je passe ma nuit à lire des fictions sur eux je me fais des amis qui eux aussi sont des grands fans ^^ Mais une amie en particulier va peut être changé ma vie. J'entrai dans le monde des TH et celui-ci semblait me dire Bienvenu.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

Oh non! J'veux pas me lever pourtant il le faut bien j'ai cours, pff pourquoi dois t'on se lever si tôt le matin ? Je regarde mon réveil 7h, Putain je n'ai pas dormis longtemps. Je me frotte les yeux... Arg. j'ai mal, je crois que j'ai passé un peu trop de temps sur l'ordi. Mais qu'est ce que je dis le temps ne compte pas si c'est pour Tokio Hotel. J'ai discuté avec Laureline toute la nuit à propos de notre groupe favoris, puisque je suis fan depuis peux elle me raconte tout ce que j'ai loupé elle m'a même avoué avoir le béguin pour Tom. Oh comme je l'envi elle le suit depuis si longtemps, 3ans, alors que moi cela fait à peine une semaine, je me sens si nul.

Bon allez, Jenny tu vas rattraper le temps perdu. Mais avant tout prépare toi c'est ton dernier jour de cours. A cette pensée je deviens morose et nostalgique, je n'avais en aucun cas envie de les quitter, mes amies qui me sont resté fidèle le long de l'année. Comment puis je oublier nos délires, nos disputes, nos amours de l'année, pour moi c'étais tout bonnement impossible. Je me lève, et me dirige vers ma salle de bain, je passe devant le miroir toujours en regardant ma douche qui me tend les bras et qui va me décrisper tous ses muscles endolorie. Je m'arrêtai et revint sur mes pas, mon miroir doit avoir une fissure, parce qu'il reflète une jeune fille avec ses long cheveux châtains parcouru de mèche blonde et caramel tout en bataille, ses yeux vert/ noisette sont entourés des gros traits noirs. Des cernes? Impossible je n'en avais jamais vu d'aussi grosses. Cette image ne peux être moi, pff peut importe la douche va arranger cette tête de... de quoi d'ailleurs? De gorilles? C'est le mot qui ressemble le plus à mon image.

Dans la douche, je me laisse complètement allez je suis fatiguée mais je suis heureuse, Laureline m'a promis de m'apprendre l'allemand. Et oui ce dernier jour, c'est mon dernier jour en tant que 4° et cette année j'ai choisis comme seconde langue espagnol, bah quoi je ne savais pas que j'allais devenir fan d'un groupe tel que Tokio Hotel en début d'année. Je me débrouille pas mal d'en toute mes langues, anglais, français, espagnol et même latin mais celle ci me donne du fil à retordre, alors je me suis décidé d'apprendre l'allemand, mais comme c'est trop tard maintenant que j'ai choisis espagnol j'ai faillis pleurer.

Alors j'ai parlé à Laureline je lui ai demandé si elle se débrouillait en allemand elle m'a dit que oui et j'ai osé poser la question " est ce que tu peux m'apprendre l'allemand?" Je me sentais un peu honteuse de poser cette question à une fille que je connais qu'à partir de Skyrock, j'avais peur qu'elle me prenne pour une folle qui veut juste qu'on lui apprenne l'allemand ce qui était totalement faux d'ailleurs je veux juste me faire des amies qui ont les même gouts que moi. Elle a accepté, j'ai sauté de joie avant de me faire réprimander par ma mère après tout il était 10h du soir et elle voulait bien dormir. J'ai remercié un million de fois Laureline et on a échangé nos adresses MSN, ensuite on a parlé pendant des heures, elle m'a dit qu'elle pouvait m'apprendre que début aout car avant elle partait en vacance. Je lui ai dit que pour mon premier cours j'apprendrais 7 chansons de Tokio hotel par cœur et que ma cousine qui viendra une semaine chez moi m'aidera à prononcer chaque mot correctement. Elle m'avait rien demandé mais moi j'adore les défis alors je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher même si c'était plutôt un défi d'une difficulté assez élever surtout quand on ne connaît qu'un mot d'allemand "Danke" .J'ai tout de suite imprimé les paroles des chansons et j'ai téléchargé celles ci sur mon portable. Avec Laureline on c'est taper un petit délire avec nos portables car habitant en Suisse et moi en France chacune de nous devait faire un numéro complémentaire, on a essayé au moins une dizaine de fois avant que sa marche. Le problème c'est que j'avais utilisé 2euros de crédit. On a bien rigolé.

Je ferme le jet d'eau, m'essuies les cheveux tout en écoutant mes nouvelles musiques et en dansant comme une tarée sur celles ci, manquant de glisser une bonne vingtaine de fois.

Dans ma chambre, je m'habille d'un jean marron et d'un t-shirt dont les manches me descendent le long de mes bras, je me coiffe d'une barrette qui retient mes cheveux en hauteur pour ne pas avoir trop chaud, je mets des boucles d'oreilles d'au moins 15cm et mon collier d'améthyste porte bonheur, ensuite une petite touche de crayon et le tour est joué le gorille est devenue une jeune fille rien de plus banal.

Au collège on doit être une soixantaine sur six cent. Dans ma classe nous ne sommes que cinq. Je m'approche d'un amie et lui raconte à voix basse que je suis fan de Tokio Hotel et...et elle me rit au nez.

- Oh mais ma pauvre Jenny, Tokio Hotel c'est dépassé plus personnes n'écoutent ce genre de musique, en plus on a aucune nouvelles d'eux depuis au moins un an.

- Tu dois avoir raison.

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'elle rigole, c'est vrai qu'on en entend plus parler et alors ils ont fait des musiques super bien. En plus je sais que des personnes continues d'écouter comme moi et Laureline. Seulement voila je ne veux pas me sentir rejeter, donc je fais comme les autres et "déteste" Tokio Hotel.

La professeure d'allemand nous prend dans sa classe puisque nous n'avons pas cours, je sautille intérieurement^^ Mon premier cours d'allemand. Elle nous met en cercle comme des gamins puis nous donne des photocopies en disant qu'on va étudier une chanson niveau lycée. Quelle chanson? Encore une des années 80? La feuille en main je commence à lire, cette chanson me dit vaguement quelque chose je regarde le titre et reste abasourdie. On allait étudier Durch den Monsun de Tokio Hotel. Tous le monde soupire de mécontentement moi je m'en fou royalement. J'apprends le refrain par cœur, que je l'aime ce refrain:

Ich muss durch den Monsun

Hinter die welt

Ans ende des zeit bis kein regen mehr fällt

Gegen den sturm am abgrund entlang

Und wenn ich nicht mehr kann denk ich daran

Irgendwann laufen wir zusamm

Weil uns einfach nichts mehr halten kann

Durch den monsun

Je suis la seule de la classe à chanter ainsi que la prof, tout le monde me regarde bizarrement mais ils mettent vite ça sur mon compte d'intello, ce qui ne me dérange absolument pas. A la fin du cours tout le monde s'en va sauf moi, je reste pour parler à la prof de Tokio Hotel et j'apprends avec étonnement qu'elle aussi est une fan. Tokio Hotel ramenait les gens de tous âge dans un même monde et cela me fit rêver, j'aimerais tant les voir pour de vrai rien qu'une seule fois. Après ma discussion avec la prof, je rentre chez moi pour écouter enfin la musique que j'aime à fond. Je vais sur MSN et vois Laureline de connecter, je lui parle:

Jenny dit: Coucou sa va?

Laureline dit: Bien et toi?

Jenny dit: Sa va ^^ Tu sais ce que j'aimerais le plus faire?

Laureline dit: Non

Jenny dit: Je voudrais allez voir Tokio Hotel en concert mais malheureusement je ne peux pas y aller toute seule c'est trop dangereux et ma mère voudrait surement pas.

Laureline dit: Bah on a qu'à y aller ensemble.

Jenny dit: T'es malade, ma mère voudras jamais que je vienne chez toi en Suisse, je te rappelle que j'ai 14ans.

Laureline dit: Et alors? A 14ans je pouvais prendre le train toute seule.

Jenny dit: Oh la chance!

Laureline dit: T'inquiète pas le temps qu'ils finissent leur tournée en Asie tu pourras enfin prendre le train toute seule.

Jenny dit: Je l'espère!

Laureline dit: Bon c'est décider dès qu'il y a un concert je te prends une place et on y va ensemble^^

Jenny dit: Oh merci, t'es une super amie.

Laureline dit : Je sais...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2

2 ans ont passé depuis cette fameuse discussion avec Laureline, je n'ai pas beaucoup changé à part que je suis devenue beaucoup plus sûr de moi. Je suis toujours une pure intello, j'adore danser, et bien sûr je suis toujours autant fan de Tokio Hotel. Laureline m'apprend toujours l'allemand et sans me vanter je me débrouille plutôt pas mal. Seulement j'ai perdu beaucoup d'ami avec cette histoire de Tokio Hotel, il m'en reste que trois -' Jason, mais il a déménagé donc je ne le vois plus trop, Annabelle même si elle n'aime pas trop Tokio HOtel me soutient dans mes opinions c'est ma meilleure amie. Ma troisième et dernière amie et ben c'est Laureline même si on ne sait jamais vu une grande complicité c'est crée, Tokio Hotel nous rapproche encore plus.

Aujourd'hui je viens de terminer ma seconde j'ai 16ans depuis peu, mes cheveux ont poussés je les ai à peu près jusqu'au rein, mes yeux se sont éclairci maintenant je les ai vert/gris avec une petite touche de noisette. Je suis aussi un peu plus grande et mes formes se sont affinées avec le temps et le sport, j'ai beaucoup maigri.

Ich schrei in die Nacht für Dich,

lass mich nicht im Stich

Spring nicht.

Die lichter fangen Dich nicht,

sie betrügen Dich.

Spring nicht.

Oh encore ce doux son à mes oreilles, merde c'est mon portable qui sonne. Je le cherche de partout, rien. Mais où a t'il bien pu passer je me lève, pose les mains sur mes hanche et regarde ma chambre plutôt bordélique. La sonnerie s'éteint, oh non! Ce n'est pas grave je rappellerai dès que j'aurai retrouvé ce foutu téléphone.

Je me baisse, enlève deux trois vêtement du sol et... oh miracle il était sous mon pantalon . Je le regarde, 1 appel manqué de Laureline, je la rappel:

- Allo Laureline, c'est moi Jenny sa va?

- Oh Jenny sa fait deux heures que j'essaye de te joindre sur MSN et sur ton portable.

- Oups désolé je l'avais ... euh comment dire égaré .

- Tu l'avais perdu sous tes vêtements, c'est ça?

- Mouis...

Je baisse la tête, on ne dirait pas comme sa mais même si on ne sait jamais vu, on connait pratiquement toute la vie de l'autre à force de se parler sur MSN mais tiens c'est bizarre c'est rare qu'elle m'appelle parce que sa coûte trop cher.

- Oh faîte pourquoi tu m'appelles, ce n'est pas un peu cher ?

- Eh bien si mais l'argent ne compte pas j'ai une trop grande nouvelle à t'annoncer et c'était impossible d te la dire sur MSN.

- Arrête de me faire languir, accouche!

- Du calme, enfaîte je voulais te dire que Tokio Hotel fait un concert en Suisse et que j'ai 2 places une pour toi et l'autre pour moi.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH...

- Aïe attention j'ai des oreilles.

- Oups désolé. Mais c'est tellement... y'a pas de mot pour décrire le bonheur que je ressens.

- Tu m'étonnes c'est pareil pour moi. Bon désolé je dois y aller ma mère m'appelle, je lui demanderais de joindre tes parents pour toute les formalités à côtés.

- Ok c'est trop génial^^ C'est dans combien de temps ?

- Un mois et demi.

- Ok.

- Bon je te laisse bisous.

- Bisous je t'adore.

- Moi aussi...

TUT, TUT, TUT

Elle a raccroché, j'en fais de même. Je saute de joie et je crie de partout, c'était un rêve qui allait ce réaliser. J'en parle à ma mère, elle n'est pas trop d'accord mais vu que je travaille bien cours, elle me dit oui et qu'elle attend le coup de fil avec les parents de Laureline. Alors là, plus rien ne me retiens, je mets la musique à fond et je danse comme jamais je n'avais dansé auparavant, je ne me contrôle plus.

-Jenny, il y a Annabelle qui veut te voir.

-Ok maman, j'arrive!

Je descends les escaliers, qui mène à la seule pièce de l'étage qui est ma chambre, 4 à 4 et je manque encore une fois de tomber sur ce point là non plus je n'avais pas changé. Quand je dis que ma chambre c'est la seule pièce de l'étage c'est que ma mère dort dans une chambre en bas et puisque il y avait normalement la chambre de ma mère en haut on a casser les murs ce qui me fait une plus grande chambre, j'ai aussi ma propre salle de bain.

J'entends rire, je regarde en direction de ce bruit et vois Annabelle qui se retient de rire devant mon rattrapage dans l'escalier, je lui souris et pars moi aussi dans une crise de fou rire. Une fois passé je fais rentré Annabelle dans ma chambre on s'échange les formalités tels que: " Comment sa va? Moi bien alors quoi de beau? Rien de spécial." Je me retiens difficilement de lui dire et elle le voit bien c'est pour ça qu'elle me demande:

- Jenny qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état d'euphorie.

Sa y'est je ne me retiens plus et lui saute dans les bras.

- !

- Oulla doucement je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis.

- Je disais que je vais au concert de Tokio Hotel dans un mois, enfin un mois et demi.

- Bah voilà c'est mieux. Mais attends t'as dit que tu allais LES voir en concert?

J'hoche la tête

- Mais c'est super tu vas enfin voir tes idoles .

- Ouais j'ai trop hâte.

Nous avons parlé encore des heures dans ma chambre^^ On s'amusait comme des petites folles. Qu'est ce que je l'aimais ma Annabelle avec c'est cheveux bruns, bouclés lui arrivant jusqu'aux omoplates, ses yeux bleus verts^^ Elle arrivait toujours à me remonter le moral qu'en sa n'allait pas et qu'en j'allais bien on pouvait parler des heures de tout et de rien.

Malheureusement, il faut bien qu'elle rentre chez elle, je la raccompagne jusqu'à la porte et lui dis au revoir, elle me salue et s'en va en courant dans la lumière tombante du coucher de soleil. Je retourne dans ma chambre en passant devant la cuisine où ma mère prépare le diner tout en étant au téléphone elle a le sourire au lèvre, elle doit surement parler avec sa meilleure amie. Bon je monte dans ma chambre où je m'affale sur mon lit en repensant à cette fin de journée^^ Ce jour serait gravé dans ma mémoire pour l'éternité.

J'entends toquer à la porte de ma chambre.

-Entre maman!

Elle ne fait pas prier et vint s'assoir à coter de moi je me redresse sur mes coudes elle a toujours sont sourire sur les lèvres.

- Maman tu vas bien?

- Mais oui, je veux juste te dire que tu pars tout le mois d'aout en Suisse chez Laureline, comme tu me l'as dis j'accepte que tu ailles voir ce groupe mais puisque sa coûte trop cher pour un aller/ retour d'un jour. Ses parents ont accepté de t'héberger pendant un mois comme ça tu verras Laureline, vous ferez mieux connaissance avant d'aller au concert puis après vous aurez le temps d'en parler toute les deux.

Je lui saute dans les bras.

- Oh merci, merci beaucoup maman je t'adore.

Elle rigole, se défait de l'emprise de mes bras puis me dit qu'on va manger dans 5min, ensuite elle descend.

Je m'en veux un peu de la laisser toute seule pendant un mois mais c'est mon rêve, et elle le sait. Mes parents se sont divorcer juste avant mes 14ans, et il est retourné en Ardèche avec sa famille pour boire des Ricard, je le déteste mon père, il fuit ses erreurs et ne me comprends pas il me dégoute à nous mentir sur le faîte qu'il boit parce que ma mère lui a interdit.

Ah oui j'ai oublié de vous dire j'habite dans les environs de Toulouse.

Bon je vais manger, je remonte dix minutes après je mets mon pyjama, puis file sous la couette. Cette journée a été riche en évènement, j'ai passé mon temps à serrer les personnes que j'aime dans mes bras . Un peu peur de partir loin de ma mère pendant si longtemps mai je ne suis plus une gamine un jour il faudra que je prenne mon envole et que je quitte le nid cet exercice sera un bon entrainement de toute façon je ne regrette rien.

Je ferme les yeux et révise mes leçons d'allemand dans ma tête, c'est devenu le seul moyen de m'endormir à une heure convenable. Les minutes passent et je me rapproche de plus en plus des bras de Morphée, je souris une dernière fois puis plonge dans un sommeil parcourut de rêve ou moi, Laureline, Bill, Tom, Georg et Gustav rigolions en courant dans un champ de coquelicots... Le rêve totalement fou mais que je voudrais tant voir se réaliser...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

1 semaine que je suis là, et une annonce importante c'est faîte hier. Le concert de Tokio Hotel est avancé, il sera fait demain. J'ai trop hâte, heureusement que je suis chez Laureline pour un mois parce que sinon je l'aurai loupé. On a appris aujourd'hui la cause de cet heureux avancement (je ne sais pas si sa ce dit), les TH ont décidé de prendre quelques vacances à Genève, ils repartiront en même temps que moi, je suis trop heureuse. Laureline, elle, et bien elle est pire que moi, elle ne peut s'empêcher de prendre un balai et de faire comme si elle joue de la guitare comme Tom. Au début sa me faisait bien rire, puis maintenant je chante et je danse sur toute les chansons du groupe accompagner de la "guitare" de Laureline^^.

Sarah, sa mère, rit en nous voyant et nous traite de bande de folle, nous ça nous amuse et on exagère sur les mouvements ce qui fait que Sarah repart à chaque fois plier en deux. Jean-Claude, son père, lui sourit quand il nous voit mais il ne nous voit pas souvent puisqu'il est toujours enfermé dans son bureau à faire ses comptes. Beurk même si je suis bonne en classe les Math je n'aime pas ça.

C'est une femme de ménage qui fait la cuisine car Sarah malgré son caractère joviale et hyper actif est super sérieuse en ce qui concerne son travail. Elle nous a même crée des tenues spéciales pour le concert, franchement c'est le rêve.

C'est l'heure du repas, Laureline et moi allons nous asseoir dans la salle à manger, le style de cette pièce me plaisait bien avec son lustre en cristal et ses meubles fait en pure chêne on se croirait dans un buffet royal. Souvent les dîner sont comme les buffets royaux alors quand on revient dans la chambre de Laureline ça nous fait tout drôle les posters de Tokio Hotel. Aujourd'hui au menu, escalope de veau sauce forestière avec des frites et des haricots, en entrée et au dessert c'est au choix.

Je sens une pression sur ma jambe je baisse la tête et aperçois Neptune, la chienne de Laureline, c'est un berger belge croisée avec un bouvier bernois, elle est trop chou en plus elle est beige et noir. Une fois à table Sarah avait fait une allusion à nos couleurs de cheveux et à la chienne, le beige c'était moi et Laureline c'était le noir. Quand nous avions entendu ça on s'est arrêtées de manger puis nous avons regardé la chienne dans un même mouvement ce qui nous fit rire.

Je savais que dans cette maison on n'allait pas s'ennuyer. Neptune pose son museau sur mes genoux.

- Mais oui ma belle, tiens!

Je lui tends un bout de mon escalope qu'elle gobe d'un seul coup.

- Oh doucement on ne va pas te le manger, en plus si tu gobes tout rond tu risque de tomber malade.

- C'est pour ça qu'après manger on fait une promenade.

- C'est vrai Laureline?

- Oui.

- Euh... Je pourrais la tenir?

- Bien sûr on ira se promener dans le parc ce n'est pas trop loin.

- Super!

- Laureline je compte sur toi pour faire attention.

- Mais oui maman ne t'inquiète pas je suis plus une gamine je suis majeur maintenant.

- Ah oui c'est vrai j'oubliais, mais de toute façon tu resteras mon bébé pour toujours.

- Maman!

Laureline me fait comprendre avec son regard que je ne dois pas faire attention à Sarah que dès fois ça lui arrive de peter un câble. Je souris à cette pensée, je ne pense pas que se soit que dès fois à mon avis c'est plutôt toue le temps. XD

Après ce grand repas d'où je sors caler, comme promis nous allons promener Neptune dans le parc, il est immense on se croirait dans Central Park, les suisses voient les choses en grands. Bref ce parc est un havre de verdure et d'amusement. Sur l'herbe des familles entière pique niquent, des personnes font du vélo, d'autres jouent avec leurs chiens ou encore des personnes se promènes tranquillement. Laureline détache Neptune qui va gambader comme une gazelle avec d'autres chiens. Je m'assois sur un banc où Laureline me rejoint nous parlons du concert de demain, on était super impatiente. Deux gars passent devant nous inquiets, on se lève, l'un a un bonnet et l'autre une capuche ils portent tous les deux des lunettes c'est très logiques tous ça, ils ont chaud ou froid ? Mais ils ont l'air vraiment inquiet donc je les aborde:

- Excusez-moi.

Ils sursautèrent, celui avec le bonnet se recula prêt à s'enfuir, qu'est ce qu'il a ce mec il n'est pas bien. L'autre le retient en lui donnant un coup de coude dans le ventre et il me répond.

- Bah en faîte là on n'a pas trop le temps de parler, on cherche notre chien.

-On peut vous aider?

Ils se regardent.

- Vraiment? SI vous le faîte on ne vous devra rien?

- Bah non on n'est pas comme ça, pas vrai Laureline?

- Exact, bon a quoi il ressemble votre chien?

- C'est un berger allemand, il a un collier rouge où son nom Middle y est marqué.

- Ok pas de soucis on se sépare, on se donne rendez vous ici dans une demi-heure.

- D'acc

Tous le monde par dans un coin du parc, je cherche dans les buissons, derrière chaque arbres, rien. Dès fois je cris son nom, mais rien à faire aucune réponse.

J'aperçois Neptune, elle s'amuse avec un autre chien, je l'appelle, elle vient tout de suite. Ca c'est un bon chien je lui gratte la tête et relève mes yeux pour voir son compagnon de jeux, c'est un berger allemand, j'arrête mes caresses pour m'approcher doucement du chien je regarde son collier.

Middle

Trouvé le chien, tu ne pars pas s'il te plait je dois te rendre à tes maîtres. Je mets deux doigts dans son collier puis pars vers le lieu de rendez vous en demandant à Neptune de me suivre. Au banc tout le monde est là, quand les garçons me voient arriver avec Middle ils courent vers moi et viennent lui mettre sa laisse et le caresse. Laureline elle se rapproche.

- Jenny tu sais quoi?

- Non Quoi?

- Ces deux jeunes hommes sont aussi fans de Tokio Hotel^^

- C'est vrai?

- Ouais.

- Et vous venez demain?

- Euh on va dire ça comme ça.

- Mouais, donc on se revoit demain.

- Je pense qu'il y aura beaucoup de monde mais on essayera promis.

- Ouais sinon c'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer...

- John, John et Simon.

- Bon allez on vous laisse les filles Ciao! Et on espère vous voir au concert ^^

- Nous aussi!

Laureline et moi, on se dirige vers chez elle, je repense aux garçons ils sont bizarres quand même une fois ils nous disent qu'on ne pourra pas se voir au concert parce qu'il y aura trop de monde et une autre fois ils nous disent qu'ils espèrent nous voir, c'est super bizarre à moins que j'ai mal compris? Arg. ça me donne une migraine tout ça.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4

1 semaine que je suis là, et une annonce importante c'est faîte hier. Le concert de Tokio Hotel est avancé, il sera fait demain. J'ai trop hâte, heureusement que je suis chez Laureline pour un mois parce que sinon je l'aurai loupé. On a appris aujourd'hui la cause de cet heureux avancement (je ne sais pas si sa ce dit), les TH ont décidé de prendre quelques vacances à Genève, ils repartiront en même temps que moi, je suis trop heureuse. Laureline, elle, et bien elle est pire que moi, elle ne peut s'empêcher de prendre un balai et de faire comme si elle joue de la guitare comme Tom. Au début sa me faisait bien rire, puis maintenant je chante et je danse sur toute les chansons du groupe accompagner de la "guitare" de Laureline^^.

Sarah, sa mère, rit en nous voyant et nous traite de bande de folle, nous ça nous amuse et on exagère sur les mouvements ce qui fait que Sarah repart à chaque fois plier en deux. Jean-Claude, son père, lui sourit quand il nous voit mais il ne nous voit pas souvent puisqu'il est toujours enfermé dans son bureau à faire ses comptes. Beurk même si je suis bonne en classe les Math je n'aime pas ça.

C'est une femme de ménage qui fait la cuisine car Sarah malgré son caractère joviale et hyper actif est super sérieuse en ce qui concerne son travail. Elle nous a même crée des tenues spéciales pour le concert, franchement c'est le rêve.

C'est l'heure du repas, Laureline et moi allons nous asseoir dans la salle à manger, le style de cette pièce me plaisait bien avec son lustre en cristal et ses meubles fait en pure chêne on se croirait dans un buffet royal. Souvent les dîner sont comme les buffets royaux alors quand on revient dans la chambre de Laureline ça nous fait tout drôle les posters de Tokio Hotel. Aujourd'hui au menu, escalope de veau sauce forestière avec des frites et des haricots, en entrée et au dessert c'est au choix.

Je sens une pression sur ma jambe je baisse la tête et aperçois Neptune, la chienne de Laureline, c'est un berger belge croisée avec un bouvier bernois, elle est trop chou en plus elle est beige et noir. Une fois à table Sarah avait fait une allusion à nos couleurs de cheveux et à la chienne, le beige c'était moi et Laureline c'était le noir. Quand nous avions entendu ça on s'est arrêtées de manger puis nous avons regardé la chienne dans un même mouvement ce qui nous fit rire.

Je savais que dans cette maison on n'allait pas s'ennuyer. Neptune pose son museau sur mes genoux.

- Mais oui ma belle, tiens!

Je lui tends un bout de mon escalope qu'elle gobe d'un seul coup.

- Oh doucement on ne va pas te le manger, en plus si tu gobes tout rond tu risque de tomber malade.

- C'est pour ça qu'après manger on fait une promenade.

- C'est vrai Laureline?

- Oui.

- Euh... Je pourrais la tenir?

- Bien sûr on ira se promener dans le parc ce n'est pas trop loin.

- Super!

- Laureline je compte sur toi pour faire attention.

- Mais oui maman ne t'inquiète pas je suis plus une gamine je suis majeur maintenant.

- Ah oui c'est vrai j'oubliais, mais de toute façon tu resteras mon bébé pour toujours.

- Maman!

Laureline me fait comprendre avec son regard que je ne dois pas faire attention à Sarah que dès fois ça lui arrive de peter un câble. Je souris à cette pensée, je ne pense pas que se soit que dès fois à mon avis c'est plutôt toue le temps. XD

Après ce grand repas d'où je sors caler, comme promis nous allons promener Neptune dans le parc, il est immense on se croirait dans Central Park, les suisses voient les choses en grands. Bref ce parc est un havre de verdure et d'amusement. Sur l'herbe des familles entière pique niquent, des personnes font du vélo, d'autres jouent avec leurs chiens ou encore des personnes se promènes tranquillement. Laureline détache Neptune qui va gambader comme une gazelle avec d'autres chiens. Je m'assois sur un banc où Laureline me rejoint nous parlons du concert de demain, on était super impatiente. Deux gars passent devant nous inquiets, on se lève, l'un a un bonnet et l'autre une capuche ils portent tous les deux des lunettes c'est très logiques tous ça, ils ont chaud ou froid ? Mais ils ont l'air vraiment inquiet donc je les aborde:

- Excusez-moi.

Ils sursautèrent, celui avec le bonnet se recula prêt à s'enfuir, qu'est ce qu'il a ce mec il n'est pas bien. L'autre le retient en lui donnant un coup de coude dans le ventre et il me répond.

- Bah en faîte là on n'a pas trop le temps de parler, on cherche notre chien.

-On peut vous aider?

Ils se regardent.

- Vraiment? SI vous le faîte on ne vous devra rien?

- Bah non on n'est pas comme ça, pas vrai Laureline?

- Exact, bon a quoi il ressemble votre chien?

- C'est un berger allemand, il a un collier rouge où son nom Middle y est marqué.

- Ok pas de soucis on se sépare, on se donne rendez vous ici dans une demi-heure.

- D'acc

Tous le monde par dans un coin du parc, je cherche dans les buissons, derrière chaque arbres, rien. Dès fois je cris son nom, mais rien à faire aucune réponse.

J'aperçois Neptune, elle s'amuse avec un autre chien, je l'appelle, elle vient tout de suite. Ca c'est un bon chien je lui gratte la tête et relève mes yeux pour voir son compagnon de jeux, c'est un berger allemand, j'arrête mes caresses pour m'approcher doucement du chien je regarde son collier.

Middle

Trouvé le chien, tu ne pars pas s'il te plait je dois te rendre à tes maîtres. Je mets deux doigts dans son collier puis pars vers le lieu de rendez vous en demandant à Neptune de me suivre. Au banc tout le monde est là, quand les garçons me voient arriver avec Middle ils courent vers moi et viennent lui mettre sa laisse et le caresse. Laureline elle se rapproche.

- Jenny tu sais quoi?

- Non Quoi?

- Ces deux jeunes hommes sont aussi fans de Tokio Hotel^^

- C'est vrai?

- Ouais.

- Et vous venez demain?

- Euh on va dire ça comme ça.

- Mouais, donc on se revoit demain.

- Je pense qu'il y aura beaucoup de monde mais on essayera promis.

- Ouais sinon c'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer...

- John, John et Simon.

- Bon allez on vous laisse les filles Ciao! Et on espère vous voir au concert ^^

- Nous aussi!

Laureline et moi, on se dirige vers chez elle, je repense aux garçons ils sont bizarres quand même une fois ils nous disent qu'on ne pourra pas se voir au concert parce qu'il y aura trop de monde et une autre fois ils nous disent qu'ils espèrent nous voir, c'est super bizarre à moins que j'ai mal compris? Arg. ça me donne une migraine tout ça.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5

Le jour J est enfin arrivé, j'ai tellement attendu ce jour que limite je me lève pas au aurore. Je me lève juste à 6h du mat^^ Bah quoi en été le soleil se lève vers 5h 30, je sais vous allez dire que je suis une taré qui se lève super tôt juste pour un concert qui n'a lieu que le soir et qui en plus se finit tard donc que je vais être crevée. Mais ça se voit que vous ne me connaissez pas je peux faire deux nuits blanches d'affilées et danser toute la journée^^ Je regarde le réveil 7h, bon sa vous va comme ça j'ai passé une heure de plus dans mon lit à me reposer. Maintenant il est tant de se bougé le cul et de réveiller Laureline, je sais je devrais la laisser dormir mais je n'ai pas envi après tout elle m'a demandé de la réveiller ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais dût faire car moi en réveil c'est limite la crise cardiaque. Bon vous ne comprenez pas alors lisez et vous verrez ce que va subir la pauvre Laureline.

Je m'approche doucement de son lit, je prends mon portable met une chanson sans le son jusqu'au refrain quand celui ci arrive je mets le son à fond et crie.

SCHREI

Oh mon dieu, Laureline se réveille toute affolée croyant qu'une guerre civile s'est déclarée. Si vous aviez vu sa tête vous seriez comme moi, à terre en vous tenant les côtes ;). Je sens un truc m'étouffer, je crois que j'y suis allé un peu fort parce que là Laureline essaye de me tuer avec son oreiller ^^ Je fais la morte, elle panique, enlève le coussin au dessus de ma tête, j'en profite pour lui piqué et lui lancé à la figure.

- Hey ce n'est pas du jeu!

- Tu crois qu'essayer de me tuer fais parti du jeu ?

- Rooh là la, après tout c'est toi qui à commencer !

- Mais j'ai jamais dis que je t'en voulais.

- Que veux-tu...

Pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se reçoit un second oreiller sur la tête, il tombe à terre, elle le ramasse d'une main et le re-balance sur moi, je le reçois avec une telle puissance que je tombe en arrière. Elle rigole. Oh elle veut la guerre bah elle l'aura, comme on dit à la guerre comme à la guerre. Et c'est partit mon Kiki pour une méga bataille de polochon^^

Celle ci terminé, je précise après une heure d'acharnement, on ne ressemble plus à rien, nos pyjamas sont tous froissé, nos cheveux sont en pagailles. On essaye de redevenir un peu correct pour descendre déjeuner, on eut aussi pas mal de dégâts matériel pendant la bataille, on rangea un peu avant de finalement descendre déjeuner à 9h. -_-' Franchement à quoi sa sert de se lever tôt je vous le demande.

Après un petit déjeuner plutôt copieux, tartines de Nutella, jus de fruit, bol de céréales... Nous remontons dans sa chambre pour essayer différents type de coiffure qui irait avec nos vêtement et aussi le maquillage, très important le maquillage. Ca nous prend toute la matinée et une bonne partie de l'après midi pour ce décider. Laureline choisit de faire un chignon, argh je sais plus comment sa s'appelle quand on fait un chignon mais qu'on laisse détacher quelques mèches, oh et puis le nom on s'en fiche, son maquillage est léger avec du fard à paupière fuchsia, un coup de crayon et du gloss rose. Moi j'opte pour que mes cheveux soit détachés et que quelques mèches caramel, blond et châtain soient mises en boucles anglaise, une coiffure plutôt mignonne et simple à faire, par contre le maquillage est plus coriace à mettre, comme Laureline je mets un trait de crayon mais plus marqué, je mets du far à paupière noir pailleté et du mascara, pour mes lèvres je mets juste un peu de gloss transparent. Sans me vanter on est ravissante.

Nos tenues, elles, sont plus que ravissante je dirais plus sublime, Laureline a une tunique fuchsia à dentelle noir avec un minishort de cette même couleur son maquillage est parfaitement coordonné avec sa tenue. Pour moi, Sarah m'a choisit, un débardeur noir à fines bretelles avec une tête de mort derrière il est assez court ce qui fait ressortir mon piercing au nombril et mon tatouage en bas du dos celui ci représente un papillon dans sont envole, j'ai aussi un slim blanc un peu déchirer au niveau du genou.

18h le concert commence à 20h nous sommes en avance, pour passer le temps nous nous asseyons dans le canapé et parlons en allemand, mes premiers cours étaient plutôt laborieux j'avais tout le temps besoin du cahier et la prononciation je ne vous en parle même pas. Maintenant j'arrive à dire les formalités en allemand et d'autres phrases un peu plus complexes bien sûr les phrases philosophiques ne sont pas encore de mon niveau mais j'ai vraiment hâte de parler allemand comme si j'étais née dans ce pays.

19h 15 sa y'est le moment est venue de prendre le départ, on enfile nos chaussures, Laureline, ballerine noir à point fuchsia et moi sandale pailleté noir ^^. Nous disons au revoir à ses parents en leur promettant d'être prudentes. Laureline démarre sa voiture et en moins d'un quart d'heure nous sommes arrivé devant la salle du concert, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde seulement une cinquantaine de personnes qui attendent que les portes s'ouvre, cela m'étonnes même si c'est encore tôt c'est le concert de Tokio Hotel donc beaucoup plus de monde devraient attendre, je regarde Laureline, elle aussi paraissait sceptique, mais bon moins il y a de monde mieux c'est non?

19h45 les portes s'ouvrent enfin seulement une vingtaine de personnes ou peut être un peu plus étaient arrivé.

Je m'engouffre dans la salle, elle n'est pas très grande on se croirait dans un concert privé. Nous allons dans la fosse enfin si on peut toujours l'appeler comme ça -_-' J'essaye d'apercevoir John et Simon mais hier ils étaient avec leur capuches et leur lunette donc je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi ils ressemblent.

20h Sa y'est les lumières de la salle s'éteignent ne laissant que les projecteurs d'allumés, on aperçoit le groupe qui rentre tout le monde cri y compris moi^^ Bill s'approche du micro, il parle en allemand, merci Laureline^^, il dit :

-Bonjours à tous comment allez vous? Bon cela doit vus faire bizarre une salle aussi vide je vous assure qu'à nous aussi, nous avons l'explication en faîte nous avons prévenu un peu trop tard l'avancement du concert donc beaucoup de personne n'ont pu se débrouiller pour venir c'est pour sa qu'on fera un autre concert vers la fin du mois avant que nous partions, bien sûr vous aurez chacun une place pour venir.

Tous le monde cri, encore moi je sautille de joie, je vais les voir deux fois ^^ oh mon dieu c'est génial. On entend Gustav donner le tempo et c'est partit je reconnais la mélodie c'est Schrei: je commence à chanter en même temps que Bill:

Du stehst auf und kriegst gesagt wohin du gehen sollst

Wenn du da bist hörst du auch noch was du denken sollst

Danke, das war mal wieder echt 'n geiler Tag

Du sagst nichts und keiner fragt dich: Sag mal, willst du das

Nein - nein - nein - nananana nein

Nein - nein - nein - nananana nein

Schrei! Bis du du selbst bist

Schrei! Und wenn es das Letzte ist

Schrei! Auch wenn es weh tut

Schrei so laut du kannst!

Schrei! Bis du du selbst bist

Schrei! Und wenn es das Letzte ist

Schrei! Auch wenn es weh tut

Schrei so laut du kannst - Schrei!

Pass auf, Rattenfänger lauern überall

Verfolgen dich und greifen nach dir aus'm Hinterhalt

Versprechen dir alles wovon du nie geträumt hast

Und irgendwann ist es zu spät und dann brauchst du das

Nein - nein - nein - nananana nein

Nein - nein - nein - nananana nein

Schrei! Bis du du selbst bist

Schrei! Und wenn es das Letzte ist

Schrei! Auch wenn es weh tut

Schrei so laut du kannst!

Schrei! Bis du du selbst bist

Schrei! Und wenn es das Letzte ist

Schrei! Auch wenn es weh tut

Schrei so laut du kannst - Schrei!

Zurück zum Nullpunkt - jetzt kommt eure Zeit

Lasst sie wissen, wer ihr wirklich seid

Schrei - Schrei - Schrei - Schrei - Jetzt ist unsere Zeit...

Schrei! Bis du du selbst bist

Schrei! Und wenn es das Letzte ist

Schrei! Auch wenn es weh tut

Schrei so laut du kannst!

Schrei! Bis du du selbst bist

Schrei! Und wenn es das Letzte ist

Schrei! Auch wenn es weh tut

Schrei so laut du kannst - Schrei!

Und jetzt Schweig!

Nein! Weil du du selbst bist

Nein! Und weil es das Letzte ist

Nein! Weil es so weh tut

Schrei so laut du kannst!

Nein! - Nein! - Nein! - Nein! - Nein! - Nein!

Schrei so laut du kannst - Schrei!

Ensuite il enchaine sur Spring nicht, il me regarde et me sourit, oh mon dieu mon cœur commence à battre plus fort je n'entends presque plus la mélodie, Laureline est dans le même état que moi avec Tom il n'arrête pas de la regarder ^^.

Über den Dächern,

ist es so kalt,

und so still.

Ich schweig Deinen Namen,

weil Du ihn jetzt,

nicht hören willst.

Der Abgrund der Stadt,

verschlingt jede Träne die fällt.

Da unten ist nichts mehr,

was Dich hier oben noch hällt.

Ich schrei in die Nacht für Dich,

lass mich nicht im Stich,

Spring nicht.

Die lichter fangen Dich nicht,

sie betrügen Dich.

Spring nicht.

Erinner Dich,

an Dich und mich.

Die Welt da unten zählt nicht,

Bitte spring nicht.

In Deinen Augen,

scheint alles sinnlos und leer.

Der Schnee fällt einsam,

Du spürst ihn schon lange nicht mehr.

Irgendwo da draussen,

bist Du verloren gegangen.

Du träumst von dem Ende,

um nochmal von vorn anzufangen.

Ich schrei in die Nacht für Dich,

lass mich nicht im Stich

Spring nicht.

Die lichter fangen Dich nicht,

sie betrügen Dich.

Spring nicht.

Erinner Dich,

an Dich und mich.

Die Welt da unten zählt nicht,

Bitte spring nicht.

Ich weiss nicht wie lang,

Ich Dich halten kann.

Ich weiss nicht wie lang.

Nimm meine Hand,

wir fangen nochmal an.

Spring nicht.

Ich schrei in die Nacht für Dich,

lass mich nicht im Stich

Spring nicht.

Die lichter fangen Dich nicht,

sie betrügen Dich.

Spring nicht.

Erinner Dich,

an Dich und mich.

Die Welt da unten zählt nicht,

Bitte spring nicht.

Spring nicht.

Und hält Dich das auch nicht zurück.

Dann spring ich für Dich.

La troisième se fut Automatisch.

Automatisch

Automatisch

So automatisch du bist Wie'ne Maschine

Dein Herz Schlägt nicht für mich

So automatisch berühren mich deine Hände

Spür alles nur nicht dich

So automatisch deine Stimme elektrisch

Wo bist du wenn sie spricht

So automatisch wenn du sagst ich bin dir wichtig

Wer programmiert dich

[Chorus]

Wenn du lachst

Lachst du nicht

Wenn du weinst

Weinst du nicht

Wenn du fühlst

Fühlst du nicht

Weil du ohne Liebe bist

Wie automatisch renn ich durch alle Straßen

Und keine führt zu dir

Wie automatisch folgen mir deine Schatten

Und greifen kalt nach mir

Du bist wie Ferngesteuert

Statisch und mechanisch

So automatisch

[Chorus]

Wenn du lachst

Lachst du nicht

Wenn du weinst

Weinst du nicht

Wenn du fühlst

Fühlst du nicht

Weil du ohne Liebe bist (du bist)

Automatisch

Nur automatisch

Automatisch

So automatisch

Dein Blick so leer

Ich kann nicht meer

Alles an dir

Wie einstudiert

Du stehst vor mir

Und warst nie wirklich hier

Wenn du lachst

Lachst du nicht

Wenn du weinst

Weinst du nicht

Wenn du lachst

Lachst du nicht

Wenn du weinst

Weinst du nicht

[Chorus]

Wenn du lachst

Lachst du nicht

Wenn du weinst

Weinst du nicht

Wenn du fühlst

Fühlst du nicht

Weil du ohne Liebe bist (du bist)

Automatisch (wenn du fühlst)

Nur automatisch (fühlst du nicht)

Automatisch (weil du ohne)

So automatisch (liebe bist)

Automatisch

Le concert continua avec cette ambiance de folie, Gustav, Georg et Tom s'éclatent avec leurs instruments alors que Bill s'amuse à changer le timbre de sa voix sur les variantes^^ Ils enchainent chanson sur chanson je les chante toutes^^

A la fin Bill nous salue ainsi que les trois autres, ils se tiennent tous les quatre les mains et lèvent les bras en l'air avant de se retourner et de partir en trottinant vers les coulisses.

Je suis remplis de joie même si j'ai mal à la gorge je m'en fiche je les ai enfin vu pour de vrai, le groupe que j'idolâtre depuis mes 14ans et Bill, il était sublime sur scène je n'ai put m'empêcher de le regarder durant toute la soirée.

Laureline et moi, nous dirigeons vers sa voiture, elle me regarde bizarrement.

- Pourquoi tu n'as jamais chanté comme ça avant?

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Ta voix.

-Oui ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ma voix?

- Elle était sublime!

- Arrête tu me charrie.

- Non je te jure, peut être que puisse que nous étions dans une salle de concert ta voix résonnait mieux ce qui me faisait entendre une voix sublime.

- Tu sais ce que je crois moi?

- Non?

- Je crois que t'es tellement fatigué que tu as dût mal entendre.

- Crois moi je te jure que je n'ai pas rê...

Une limousine s'arrête devant nous dans un crissement de pneu, pauvre Laureline, c'est l deuxième fois de la journée qu'elle se fait couper la parole. Je vois un gars sortir de la voiture et je reconnu immédiatement Georg, commet se peux t'il qu'il soit la devant moi?

- Les filles vous voulez monter?

On se regarde, Sarah nous avait dit d'être prudentes mais qu'avons-nous à craindre de Georg? On hoche la tête en même temps et nous grimpons dans la limousine, il fait noir un l'intérieur seul un coin de la limousine est éclairé et dans ce petit espace de lumière se trouve Georg, Gustav et bien sûr nous. Sans m'en rendre compte j'eus des frissons dans le dos c'est vrai j'ai un peu peur. J'entends aboyer, ce qui me fait sursauter, un chien est caché dans la pénombre j'aperçois juste ses yeux incandescent il se rapproche et je pus voir enfin sa tête, tiens un berger allemand sa tête me dit quelque chose, je vois un collier autour de son je le lis et le lâche avec stupeur.

Middle

J'entends rire la lumière s'éclaire dans toute la limousine et j'aperçois John et Simon, ils... ils se marrent. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils foutent là? En plus ils sont toujours affabulés de leur tenu mi-hiver mi-été.

- Alors ce concert il vous a plût?

-Bien sûr c'était mon premier, mais j'ai une question à vous poser.

- Vas-y!

- Qu'est ce que vous foutez là, vous et Middle?

Ils rigolent encore une fois non mais qu'est ce qu'ils leur prennent ce n'est pas sympa je me retourne et vois Laureline bouche bée elle regarde les deux garçons. Je passe ma main devant ses yeux pour capter son attention mais rien y fait. Je me retourne alors vers mes interlocuteurs, ils ont enfin enlevés leurs capuches et leur lunette laissant pour la première fois les regarder, enfin peut être pas la première fois... Ma bouche s'ouvre en grand.

- Tu devrais fermer ta bouche je sais bien que nous sommes dans une limousine mais tu risque de gober une mouche.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6

Je... Je rêve, John et Simon sont Bill et Tom. C'est impossible et pourtant tous mes doutes envers eux se dissipent avec cette révélation. Leurs habits c'étaient du camouflage, et leurs paroles étaient toujours vraies. J'ai entendu la phrase de Tom, comme Laureline me l'a dit, il a un humour à deux bals. Pff pourtant ses paroles me font sourires et je ferme la bouche restant quand même hébété, c'est vrai que quand on apprend qu'on a retrouvé le chien d'une idole, on a de quoi être choqué.

Je vois une main devant mon visage, c'est celle de Bill.

-Hey Ho, ici la terre, nous vous demandons de redescendre de votre petit nuage. XD

Ils ne sont pas jumeaux pour rien ces deux là.

- Middle, il appartient au quel de vous deux?

Mais Jenny c'est quoi cette phrase toute pourri, Bill t'adresse la parole et toi tu parle du chien. Non mais vas te faire soigner.

- Middle m'appartient mais il aime plus Tom que moi et je crois que c'est réciproque.

En effet, Middle a ses pattes avant posées sur les genoux de Tom, il tire la langue en se faisant gratter les oreilles. Je souris à cette vue, on voit que Tom aime les animaux d'ailleurs il nous regarde et nous demande.

- Et la chienne d'hier, elle appartient à qui?

Laureline sort de sa transe et répond.

- A moi, Neptune m'appartient.

- Ouais c'est sa chienne moi je ne suis pas d'ici.

- Ah bon tu viens d'où?

- De Toulouse!

- C'est vrai? J'adore la France, d'ailleurs je parle très bien Français comme tu as pu le remarquer.

- Oui.

- Euh Laureline tu peux échanger ta place avec Bill comme ça, eux ils parleront de la France sans nous ennuyer, en plus j'ai des questions à te poser en rapport avec les chiens.

Laureline ne se fait pas prier quand son amour lui demande de s'asseoir à coter de lui. Comme l'a dit le guitariste du groupe, Bill et mon amie échange leur place, je me retrouve à coter de Bill, je rougis comme une pivoine, j'espère qu'il ne le remarquera pas.

- Tu repars quand en France?

- En même temps que vous.

- Super! On pourra se voir souvent puisqu'on est en vacance!

Je rougis encore plus, il veut que j'invente un nouveau rouge ou quoi ?

- Ouais sa serait super.

- Alors il t'a vraiment plus le concert ?

- Oui c'était génial, j'ai chanté toutes les chansons.

- Tu m'en vois ravi.

Il se tourne vers les membres du groupe.

- On leur dit?

Le bassiste, le guitariste et le batteur hoche la tête. Nous dire quoi?

- La semaine avant le second concert on organise des auditions, on choisit le meilleur groupe et celui ci fais la fin du concert et part en tournée mondial avec nous, à chaque fois il fera un petit bout de notre concert avec un peu de chance le groupe sera prit en charge par une maison de disque. Sa vous dirait de participer ?

- Euh...

- Ouais, en plus Jenny a une superbe voix et moi sans me vanter je me débrouille pas mal à la basse.

- Mais Laureline de 1) je ne suis pas majeur de 2) je n'ai pas une superbe voix et de 3) un an, je t'apprends que j'ai cours!

- Même si ne t'es pas majeur tu demandes à tes parents, je t'ai écouté pendant le concert et je te dis que t'as une superbe voix et pour les cours, les cours par correspondance existent.

- Mais...

- T'inquiète pas Jenny les auditions sont dans deux semaines ainsi que les inscriptions, tu as le temps de réfléchir.

J'hoche la tête c'est vrai que j'aimerais bien y participer mais... j'ai un peu peur quand même, en plus je ne sais pas si ma mère sera d'accord. Mais j'y pense il nous manque, un/une guitariste et un/une batteur. Et il faut en trouver en moins de deux semaines, mission impossible 4.

La limousine s'arrête avant de descendre les membres nous donnent leurs numéro et nous font la bise. Georg nous dit qu'il ramènera la voiture de Laureline demain.

On descend, la voiture part on fait de grand geste de bras pour leur dire au revoir. Laureline et moi on se sent privilégier, nous, deux simple adolescentes avons été raccompagnées par les Tokio Hotel. On se regarde et on crie de toutes nos forces pour exprimer notre joie.

Après 10min d'euphorie complète, je sors mon portable et mets à fond.

kamper der liebe

Je prends Laureline par le bras et l'entraîne vers la maison en sautillant sur le rythme de la musique, j'ai vraiment hâte de les revoir.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7

Nous nous sommes endormies tard hier soir, Laureline m'a gavé avec cette histoire d'audition. Elle sait très bien que je ne peux rien décidé par moi même vu mon âge, pourtant hier soir et ce matin elle m'a dit combien sa serait génial de vivre un an avec eux. Je le sais très bien et je lui ai même dit mais elle ne m'écoute pas. Qu'elle est borné cette fille.

Bien sûr même avec mes paroles qui je crois étaient très clair sur le faîte que je ne puisse pas faire cette putain d'audition, elle en a parlé à ses parents qui comme je les connais on accepter de suite. Ils ne pouvaient pas être de mon coter et se conduire comme des parents responsable; il s'en fiche que leur fille parte un an loin d'eux. Non mais franchement c'est quoi cette autorité, j'vous le demande.

Là je suis dans le parc avec Neptune et Laureline, cette dernière est assise sur le banc et textote avec Tom, Bill lui ne peut pas me parler il travaille sa voix avec son prof de chant et oui lui aussi doit s'entrainer. Bref, en gros je me fais chier, pour passer le temps je regarde Neptune courir dans tout les sens essayant même d'attraper sa queue. Je souris, elle est intelligente cette chienne mais dès fois elle peut être aussi débile qu'un garçon en pleine crise d'hormone.

A enfin, Laureline à terminer, elle range son portable et se lève. Moi j'appelle Neptune qui vient tout de suite, je la caresse et lui met sa laisse. Elle est aussi consternée que moi quand elle voit que sa maîtresse repart dans une crise d'audition. Je soupire, Laureline voit que sa ne m'intéresse pas et elle change de sujet enfin pas vraiment du sujet car on parle de Tokio Hotel, mais cette fois on parle des membres. Je la remercie intérieurement, ma puce a enfin remarquer que sa m'énervait. Là je participe activement à la conversation après tout on parle aussi de Bill.

- Tsai Tom, il cherchait une meilleure nourriture pour Middle alors je lui ai donné la marque de celle de Neptune, il était ravi et il ma sourit. Oh mon dieu se sourire je ne pourrai jamais m'en passer de se sourire.

- Ouais t'as raison, p'tain come j'étais heureuse d'apprendre que Bill aime la France, peut être qu'il viendra me voir .

- Ouais ça serait super! Au faîte tu ne trouve pas que Georg et Gustav ne parle pas beaucoup?

- Ouais j'ai remarqué, ils étaient distant, ils ne parlaient qu'entre eux.

- Pourtant quand j'ai vu Georg nous demander d'entrer dans la voiture, il avait l'air plutôt sûr de lui^^

- D'accord avec toi, sur le coup il m'a fait presque peur.

- Vraiment, la grande Jenny a eut peur.

- J'ai dit presque!

- C'est pareil.

- Pff

On arrive chez elle, elle me prend le bras et me tire derrière la maison. Qu'est qu'elle a ? Neptune nous suit toujours en tirant la langue, l'air de me dire " Moi je sais, Moi je sais et pas toi!". Je lui tire la langue à mon tour tout en étant tiré par Laureline. J'ai envi de lui dire que je ne suis pas un sac à patate mais elle m'écouterait même pas. J'vous ai déjà dit que cette fille est bornée? Ah oui !

On arrive vers une petite bâtisse derrière les arbres de son jardin, je ne l'ai jamais remarqué avant. Devant la porte, Laureline me cache les yeux et me tire à l'intérieure, c'est quoi ce secret? Je la sens allumer la lumière, elle enlève ses mains.

Je vois tout d'abord flou, je sais que les murs sont blanc et le plafond noir. Hey normalement ce n'est pas l'inverse ? Jenny arrête de dire des choses qui n'ont rien à voir avec le sujet principal. Ouais j'ai raison. En plein centre de la pièce se trouve, une guitare, une basse, une batterie et un micro.

Laureline attend ma réponse. Je lui lance un regard noir.

- T'inquiète j'ai ce studio depuis deux ans...

- Mouais...

Elle s'approche de la basse et entame la partition de Hey du ! Je me rapproche doucement du micro, on aurait pût croire que j'en avais peur, c'est un peu de ça mais je suis plus intimider. Laureline s'arrête de jouer, elle joue vraiment bien. Je la supplie du regard, elle me sourit, prends une télécommande, apppuie sur un bouton, et on entend Hey du! en guitare et batterie. Laureline se cale sur le morceau et moi je cours vers le micro de peur de louper le début.

Hallo ich bin aus deiner Nachbargalaxie

Wo es keinen Horizont und keine Grenzen gibt

Jeder Tag geht nie vorbei

Die Nächte sind unendlich

Herzschlag Lichtgeschwindigkeit

Raum und Zeit verschiebt sich

Alltag gibt's nicht

Träume sind wirklich

Keiner beschwert sich

Mensch sag mal

Bist du auch so glücklich

Hey du

Kleiner Android

Hey du

Auf deinem Satellit

Hallo, für dich hab ich meinen Kurs verlassen

Ihr seid neu für mich

Ihr liebt es euch zu hassen

Wie geht das

Macht das Spass

Bei uns läuft das anders

Heut ist dein Glückstag

Mensch komm her und wünsch dir was

Hey Du

Kleiner Android

Hey Du

Auf deinem Satelit

Mit Überschall durchs Sternenmeer

Nimm mich mit

Ich kann nicht mehr

Hey Du

Kleiner Android

Mensch komm mal her

Mensch wünsch dir was

Mensch komm mal her

Mensch hab mal Spass

Hey Du

Mensch komm mal her

Hey Du

Mensch wünsch dir was

Hey Du

Mensch komm mal her

Hey Du

Mensch hab mal Spass

Hallo kleiner Android

Ich bin so alleine

Mein Herz ist ein Vakuum

Schwer wie tausend Steine

Ich will was riskieren

Hab nichts zu verlieren

Komm start die Maschinen

Lass uns zusammen ne

Runde fliegen

Hey Du

Kleiner Android

Hey Du

Auf deinem Satelit

Mit Überschall durchs Sternenmeer

Nimm mich mit

Ich kann nicht mehr

Hey Du

Kleiner Android

Mit Überschall durchs Sternenmeer

Nimm mich mit

Ich kann nicht mehr

Hey Du

Kleiner Android

Mensch komm mal her

Mensch wünsch dir was

Mensch komm mal her

Mensch hab mal Spass

Ce fut un moment pur bonheur, la musique m'a tellement entrainer que je me suis mise à danser. Personne n'aurait pu m'arrêter. J'étais dans mon monde, celui de la musique. A la dernière note, j'ai donné un petit effet de cheveux. Laureline a le souffle coupé. Je me retourne vers elle.

- On trouve un guitariste et un batteur et on fait cette putain d'audition...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8

Aujourd'hui pour Laureline et moi c'est journée shopping, ça me rappel mes journée avec Annabelle, elle me manque, ma mère aussi d'ailleurs. Il faudra que je l'appelle pour lui dire pour l'audition, pour tout vous dire le plus tard possible car sa me fait flipper cette conversation. Ma mère est cool mais en ce qui concerne les séparations et les fêtes, elle peu être super dur. Mais bon j'espère lui faire changer d'avis.

Bon, on entre chez H&M, il y a foule, pas grave. On joue avec les coudes, on essaye d'atteindre le rayon ados... Waaahhh c'est difficile, on se croirait à Koh Lanta pendant une épreuve de rapidité. Aïïïïïïeeee, on vient de me marcher sur les pieds, l'autrice de se crime se retourne affolée.

- Dé... désolé je n'ai pas fais attention excusez moi.

- C'n'est pas grave.

Bon je dois avouer que ça fait un mal de chien mais elle a l'air tellement apeurer, en plus elle est trop chou avec ses cheveux roux friser couper au carrer même si ils sont sous une capuche je les aperçois, ses tâches de rousseur et ses yeux verts, que je n'ai pas envie de lui gueuler dessus.

Tiens, une amie vient la chercher, elle a des cheveux blond platine limite blanc super court, elle a des yeux gris plomb. Waouh son regard pourrait tuer sur place. D'ailleurs elle me regarde comme ci j'avais fait quelque chose à son amie.

- Calme toi, Roxanne, je lui ai marché sur les pieds et je me suis excusez.

La dénommé Roxanne soupire.

- Elodie, fait plus attention ou tu mets les pieds.

- Oui, Maman.

- Gamine va !

Oooh elles sont trop chou, on dirait des sœurs. Roxanne se tourne vers moi et Laureline.

- Merci d'avoir excusez ma petite sœur.

- Y'a pas de soucis!

- Pour vous remercier, je vous invite boire un café.

- Non, c'est bon merci, je suis avec une amie.

- Roxanne!

- Laureline!

- Vous, vous connaissez?

- Ouais Roxanne et moi on est des supers amies depuis la primaire, c'est aussi une remarquable batteuse.

- Vraiment?

- Laureline n'exagère pas.

- Bon est ce qu'on pourra parler à l'extérieur car j'en ai marre d'être étouffer.

- Elodie a raison, sortons.

On essaye de faire le parcours inverses, on reçoit des coups de coude ou de cintre. J4vous dis sa fait super mal, demain je vais avoir pleins de bleus. Enfin l'air frais. Libre ! Je suis Libre!

- Bon je disais que Roxanne est une super batteuse.

- Peut être que je suis une excellente batteuse mais Elodie, elle c'est la reine de la guitare.

- Non, alors toi aussi Elodie tu te lance dans la musique.

- Ouais, et vous savez les filles pour l'audition des Tokio Hotel?

- On est au courant!

- Roxanne et moi on va y participer! Mais il nous manque une bassiste et une chanteuse.

- Ouais et j'avais pensé à toi pour la basse, Laureline accepte s'il te plaît.

- Pas de soucis.

- Par contre il nous manque une chanteuse.

- Je l'ai trouvé.

Elle me prit par les épaules. Et me serra contre elle !

- Les filles je vous présente, Jenny, 16 ans, vient de Toulouse en France, a la voix d'un ange.

- C'est vrai?

- Peut être pas la voix d'un ange mais je me débrouille.

- Elle danse aussi comme une déesse.

- Laureline arrête de divaguer, t'as bu ou quoi?

- Bon ok, Jenny nous avons mal fait les présentations. Je suis Roxanne, j'ai 18ans, j'habite ici depuis ma tendre enfance et je suis batteuse. Et la fille à coter de moi, c'est Elodie ma petite sœur elle a 16ans comme toi, c'est une guitariste remarquable mais elle est très timide.

- Bon...bonjour!

On se regarde, puis on rigole toute les trois^^ Elodie ne comprend rien. Aaah mon portable vibre, j'ai un message.

Jenny,

C'est pour te dire que si vous participez à l'audition, apprenez 3 chansons de notre groupe, 1 pour chaque tour, si vous êtes prise pour le concert vous chanterez la meilleure des trois!

J'espère te revoir bientôt!

Bisous

Bill.

Mon cœur s'emballe, il espère me revoir bientôt. Les filles se demandent se que j'ai car elle me secoue dans tous les sens.

- You hou Jenny reste avec nous, on dirait que t'as vu un fantôme.

- C'est mieux que ça, j'ai reçu un message de Bill.

- T'aimes les fantômes toi?

- Laisse tomber! Il dit qu'on doit apprendre 3 chansons de son groupe.

- Vas-y montre le message.

Roxanne me prit le portable des mains et lu à toute vitesse.

- Il a l'air vraiment sur de lui en ce qui concerne l'audition, il est sûr que tu vas y participez!

- Tu crois ?

- Ouais c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche. J'ai une idée ^.

- La quel?

- Et si on faisait croire qu'on ne la fait pas et qu'on y va déguiser ?

- C'est mentir!

- Ouais et alors?

- Allez Jenny même si tu mens à ton précieux Bill c'est pour la bonne cause^^

- Et toi t'arriverais à mentir à Tom?

- Parfaitement ... Enfin je crois...

- XD !

- Bon ok mais je ne suis pas trop pour, je tiens à le précisez.

- T'inquiète pas, et arrêtes de faire ta rabat- joie. Bon on rentre faut qu'on répéter après tout on n'a pas beaucoup de temps.

- Ouais allons-y.

Les plus vieilles partent en premier, je reste en arrière avec Elodie.

- T'as de la chance d'avoir le numéro des membres de Tokio Hotel!

- Ouais, est ce que tu craques pour l'un des membres?

- Georg

- Quoi?

- GEORG !

- Houlà calme toi!

- Désoler et toi tu craques sur quelqu'un?

- Bill...

- Ouais c'est vrai qu'il est pas mal mais je préfère Georg.

- Tu m'étonnes.

On arrive devant chez Laureline, les filles se dirigent vers le studio. Je leur dit que j'ai une chose à faire et que je les rejoins toute à l'heure. Elles me répondent pas de problème.

Je rentre à l'intérieur de la maison, prend le fixe et appelle ma mère.

- Halo!

- Halo, maman, c'est moi Jenny!

- Oh, Jenny comment sa se passe en Suisse ? Tu me manques!

- Sa se passe super bien et toi aussi tu me manques, mais là je n'ai pas trop le temps. Je voudrais te demander une chose.

-La quel?

- Tokio Hotel organise une audition pour le meilleur groupe, le gagnant remporte une tournée mondiale avec Tokio Hotel pendant un an et le droit de chanter une chanson à chaque concert. Je peux y participer?

- NON!

-Mais maman...

- Non, c'est non je veux te revoir dans trois semaines à la maison et tu ne passes pas cette audition!

Elle me raccroche au nez, je savais ça réponse et pourtant ça me fait mal. Je glisse le long du mur et commence à pleurer. Les filles m'attendent mais je m'en fou...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 9

Je pleure encore au bout de dix minutes, je n'arrive pas à tarir ce flot de tristesse qui coule en moi. Pourquoi? Pourquoi avais-je espérer un oui? Je me sens nul. Je connaissais la réponse mais pourtant j'avais espérer, espérer qu'elle me comprenne, qu'elle m'encourage et qu'elle me dise que je dois poursuivre mes rêves et qu'elle me soutiendra quoi qu'il arrive. Voilà ce que j'espérais, voilà ce qui n'arrivera jamais. Ma mère ne sais pas, elle ne sait pas ce que je ressens quand je chante derrière un micro. Elle ne comprend pas ce bonheur qui m'enivre au son d'une musique. Elle ne comprend pas et sans doute ne comprendra jamais.

Les filles doivent m'attendre, j'essaye de me relever mais en vain. La tristesse est trop grande, trop lourde. Elle me pèse, mes sanglot recommence et les perles de sel que j'avais enfin arrêté de produire, recommencent à couler sur mes joues. Comment allais-je faire? Tout le monde compte sur moi, Laureline, Bill, et même Roxanne et Elodie que je ne connais pas encore très bien. Elles ont besoin de moi et j'ai besoin d'elles.

Je prends mon portable et tape un message en tremblant.

Bill,

Malheureusement je ne peux participer à l'audition

ma mère est contre

je le savais. :

J'ai toujours respecté ses choix.

J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.

Et j'espère aussi te revoir bientôt.

Gros Bisous

Jenny.

J'envoie puis je remets mon portable dans ma poche. En écrivant ce message, je me suis rendu compte que j'ai toujours suivis les choix de ma mère, je crois qu'au fond de moi je m'en suis faîte une règle fondamental, intouchable. Elle m'a élevé et je veux la rendre fière. Seulement voilà, les barrières qu'elle m'impose sont entre mon rêve et moi.

Je me rends compte que je n'ai jamais vraiment fait mon propre chemin, il a été guidé par les rêves que ma mère avait et a encore pour moi.

Je sèche mes larmes. Aujourd'hui, ici même, je vais enfreindre cette règle, je vais franchir cet obstacle. Je suis décidé à me battre pour mon rêve même si cette fois mon adversaire c'est ma mère. Je dois trouver en moi la force de m'opposer à elle et ce pour tout les choix que JE veux faire. J'arrive enfin à me relever, je me passe un coup d'eau froide sur le visage pour essayer de dégonfler mes yeux rouge. Je remets une mèche de cheveux rebelles et je rejoins les filles. Quand j'arrive celles-ci sont entrain de bichonner leurs instruments comme si c'était la prunelle de leur vie. Je souris. Laureline me vois et commence à me faire la moral, limite elle ne me crie pas dessus.

- Jenny t'étais où bon sang? Ca fait deux heure qu'on t'attend.

- J'étais... Euh... au toilette. Oui c'est ça j'étais au toilette!

- T'en prends du temps au toilette.

- Bah ouais grosse commission.

- Bon passons les détails. Maintenant que t'es là, on voit pouvoir trouver le nom du groupe. Moi je pensais à FAN DE TOKIO HOTEL.

- Mais voyons Laureline nous ne sommes pas les seules fans de Tokio HOtel en plus c'est banal et trop long.

- Mais Roxanne...

- Nom rejeté! Tu pensais à quoi Elodie?

- J'imaginais notre nom comme ROSSIGNOL.

- Elodie ce nom conviendrait parfaitement à un groupe de music classique.

- Ah bon?

- Ouais désolé p'tite sœur mais nom rejeté! Et toi Jenny?

- Bah c'est que je n'ai pas réfléchie.

- Quoi t'a passer une demi-heure au toilette et tu n'as même pas réfléchis au nom du groupe.

- Au Laureline c'est bon, j'ai compris je dois participer plus.

- Exact, bon et toi Roxanne c'est quoi que t'as trouvé?

- Moi j'ai trouvé LES METEORS.

- Je trouve que sa sonne bien.

- Ouais j'aime bien.

- Pas mal mais j'aurai préférer FAN DE TOKIO HOTEL.

- Laureline!

Roxanne, Elodie et moi avons prononcés le nom de notre amie en même temps sur des tons différents ça fait bizarre mais sa sonne bien. Je crois que nous avons notre chœur. Je demande à Laureline de chanter, elle aussi à une belle son timbre s'accorde parfaitement avec le nôtre. C'est décider, elles sont toutes les trois les chœurs.

Les filles disent toutes les partions qu'elles connaissent. Et coup de chance, trois chansons des Tokio Hotel sont connues par toutes. Enfin on connait toues cette chansons mais je parle des partitions qui ne sont toujours pas si facile que ça à apprendre. Franchement je plains Tom, Georg et Gustav.

Nos trois chansons sont übers enden der welt, der letzte Tag, et Schrei. Pour commencer, on va travailler Der letzte Tag, c'est la plus facile.

Roxanne donne le tempo et commence à jouer, Laureline a un temps d'avance et Elodie deux temps de retard. Laureline arrive à reprendre au bon temps mais Elodie bloque sur une note. Elles arrêtent de joué, Elodie se sens mal, qu'on soit obliger de recommencer pour elle. On la rassure puis on recommence c'est mieux mais elle a quand même un temps de retard. On se ré arrête, cette fois elle s'excuse, je préfère qu'elle s'excuse au lieu qu'elle s'en veuille, elle fait des progrès.

Elles recommencent cette fois c'est parfait, elles sont super synchro, Elodie sourit, je lui lance un regard qui dit reste concentrer après tout, tout le monde doit assurer jusqu'à la fin. En parlant d'assurer c'est à moi.

Jetzt sind wir wieder hier - bei dir oben auf'm dach

die ganze welt da unten kann von mir aus untergehen heute nacht

sind wir zum letzten mal zusammen

es hat doch grad` erst angefangen

wenn dieser tag der letzte ist

bitte sag es mir noch nicht

wenn das das ende für uns ist

sag's nich' - noch nich'

ist das etwa schon der tag danach - wo alle uhren still steh`n

wo's am horizont zu ende ist und alle träume schlafen geh`n

sind wir zum letzten mal zusammen

es hat doch grad`erst angefangen

wenn dieser tag der letzte ist

bitte sag es mir noch nicht

wenn das das ende für uns ist

sag's nich' - noch nich'

das ist der letzte tag, das ist der letzte tag

ist das der letzte regen bei dir oben auf'm dach

ist das der letzte segen und unsere letzte nacht

hat unser ende angefangen

egal - wir sind ja noch zusammen

wenn dieser tag der letzte ist

bitte sag es mir noch nicht

wenn das das ende für uns ist

sag's nich'

wenn dieser tag der letzte ist

bitte sag es mir noch nicht

und wenn du bleibst dann sterbe ich

noch nicht - noch nicht

ist das der letzte regen bei dir oben auf'm dach

ist das der letzte segen

sag's nich' - noch nich'

... das ist der letzte tag

Parfait! Reste plus qu'a revoir un peu les chœurs car c'est un peu la pagaille. On voit les deux autres et nous sommes prête, j'ai vraiment hâte...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 10

Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis la première répète Der letzte Tag est au point. J'aimerais dire la même chose pour les deux autres. Übers ende der welt la musique c'est super mais ma voix, elle, ne suit pas. Pour Schrei, pff là c'est la catastrophe autant pour le chant que pour l'accompagnement. En gros je ne préfère pas en parler. Pourtant chaque jour on répète, mais on n'y arrive toujours pas. Jean-Claude dit que la persévérance peut nous mener loin, j'aimerais bien le croire mais le moral n'y est pas. L'ambiance devient de plus en plus tendue, ça en devient flippant.

Cette semaine, j'ai appelé Annabelle, après tout je ne l'avais pas appelé depuis mon départ de Toulouse. On a parlé deux heures au téléphone, j'ai presque plus de forfait. En tout cas, elle m'a remonter le morale avec sa bonne humeur, toujours à rire de tout et de rien, à me dire les news de façon comique. Je dois dire que cette discussion m'a fait du bien.

Aujourd'hui on fait une pause, c'est une très bonne idée. En plus Tokio Hotel aussi est libre donc ils nous ont proposé de les retrouver dans le parc et de pique niqué sur place. On a accepté en disant qu'on viendrait mais avec deux amies comme ça, 4 filles, 4 garçons, ça sera mieux. Franchement cette journée va nous faire du bien et avec un peu de chance la tension s'envolera. Le seul hic, c'est notre secret, nous ne devons rien dire où même rien laisser paraître en rapport avec l'audition, sinon le plan tombera à l'eau, et même si je n'aime pas mentir j'ai hâte de voir la tête de Bill. Ils nous ont caché leurs identité en premier, maintenant à nous de leur rendre l'appareil.

Là, je suis dans la chambre je me prépare, je ne sais pas comment m'habiller, une tenue décontracter ou au contraire une tenue plus classe? Argh c'est difficile de choisir... j'aime les deux, mais laquelle plaira le plus, au chanteur de mon cœur? On sonne à la porte, c'est sûrement Roxanne et Elodie... QUOI DEJA? Je regarde ma montre, Merde je suis en retard, je prends la première tenue qui me tombe sous la main et je file dans la salle de bains. J'ai pris la tenue décontracter, elle est constituée d'un t-shirt un peu moulant mais pas trop avec un jean tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Je l'enfile en quatrième vitesse, me maquille un petit peu puis descends rejoindre les filles au salon. Elles sont assises sur le canapé, elle discute du groupe en souriant. Je suis contente la tension présente auparavant n'est plus, en faîte je crois que c'est moi qui me suis mise la pression pour rien. La tension que je croyais, n'étais du qu'au stress ça me rassure.

Elles me voient descendre et se lèvent en même temps, elles ne sont peut être pas synchro sur la musique mais dans le reste Waouh c'est impressionnant.

- Faudrait vraiment que tu changes, sinon tu risques d'arriver en retard à l'audition.

- Oui maman!

Elle me lance un regard noir, elle déteste que je l'appelle comme ça car elle trouve que ça l'a vieillie.

Ah Laureline qui fait la moral est de retour XD, cette semaine elle était trop stresser pour remarquer mes retards =) Par contre je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux me faire réprimander ou passer inaperçue, vous en pensez quoi?... Me faire réprimander, comme ça je sais qu'on ne m'oublis pas.

Nous prenons les affaires pour le pique nique puis nous partons avec Neptune. Je crois que Middle et Neptune sont très amis je dirais peut être même plus. Au bout de dix minute de marche on voit nos compagnons de tables, ils sont assis sr une grande nappe posé par terre, sur cette nappe ce trouve tout un tas de boissons alcooliser ou non. C'est vrai qu'ils ont 19 ans donc l'alcool ils peuvent en boire tranquilou. Par message, on avait convenu qu'ils emmèneraient la nappe et les boissons, ce qu'ils ont fait et nous la nourriture ce qui veut dire sandwich de toute sortes, chips, salades pour les filles, actimels, fruits ... Bref la total! On aurait pu se croire chez Laureline avec beaucoup plus de boissons, de l'air frais et bien sûr notre groupe préféré.

Vous vous demandez sûrement comment on les a reconnu car comme "John et Simon" leurs visages sont tous cachés par une tonne de vêtement qui ne servent à rien. Et bien si je vous dis Tom et Middle vous me dîtes quoi? Toilette XD En effet Middle a du trouver quelque chose de bon sur le visage de Tom car il le léchouille. Bien sûr, quand il voit la belle Neptune, il arrête tout de suite sont nettoyage et va gambader avec sa belle qu'on a bien sûr détaché avant.

Les mecs se retournent d'un même ensemble, tiens y'a pas que les filles qui sont synchro.

- Salut les filles!

- Salut les mecs!

- Bon aujourd'hui on vous présente Roxanne et Elodie, elles gardent le secret de votre identité se sont aussi deux grandes amies.

- Salut Roxane, salut Elodie !

- De vrai gamin pire que Jenny... ou p'tetre pas.

Elle avait dit ça car j'avais tiré la langue aux garçons.

Après cette remarque je me conduis comme une gamine qui boude, je leur tourne le dos et m'assois dans l'herbe, pendant que les garçons se moquent de moi. C'est fou, on se connaît très peu mais on est pourtant si proche.

Laureline ma dit d'arrêter de faire ma gosse sinon ils commencent à manger sans moi. Le truc c'est que je suis aussi borné que Laureline alors je reste dans mon coin.

Je sens un poids se poser près de moi, c'est Bill.

- Si tu ne manges pas je ne mange pas non plus.

- Mais non vas y toi! En plus les autres vont manger tout le meilleur et tu risques de n'avoir que les restes moi ce n'est pas grave je n'ai pas super faim.

GLOUGLOUGLOU

- C'et pas ce que dit ton ventre. Mais tu sais un repas où tu es là mais où tu ne participes pas ce n'est pas vraiment un repas.

Décidemment ce garçon a le don de me faire rougir, je cède.

- Ok, c'est bon je te suis.

On se lève, j'enlève l'herbe que j'avais sur man pantalon et partit m'asseoir à la seul place de libre, près de Bill, entre celui ci et son jumeau. D'ailleurs à coter de Tom se trouve Laureline, puis Georg, puis Elodie, ensuite Gustav' et pour finir Roxanne. Je vous jure dès fois le destin fait bien les choses.

Le repas se déroule dans la bonne humeur, Laureline et Tom parle de chien, Elodie et Georg parle de philosophie. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu Georg parler autant pour dire des choses qu'ils me sont inconnu, faut dire aussi que Elodie est calé sur ce sujet. Gustav' et Roxanne parlent de batterie, quand ils ont entamé le sujet j'ai eu peur qu'elle fasse tout capoter, mais elle avait rattrapé le coup en disant que ces parents ne voulaient pas qu'elle est de batterie ce qui est totalement faux.

Quand à moi et Bill on parle du monde, des pays qu'on aimerait bien visiter, des paysages auquel nous ne voulons pas y poser ne serait ce qu'un pieds pour moi c'est le désert, trop chaud, sans eau et trop peur de me faire piquer par un scorpion, pour Bille c'est le pôle nord, il fait trop froid et il n'y a personne pour l'écouter chanter à part quelques scientifiques qui ont plein d'autre chose à faire.

L'après midi file comme une flèche, on s'est tous rapprocher les uns des autres même de Gussi ou Gus et de Georg. Malheureusement à 6h les garçons doivent y aller, ordre de leur manager .On leur dit au revoir et qu'on doit se tenir au courant de l'emploie du temps de l'autre groupe enfin on ne dira pas notre secret!

Je suis contente que personne n'est parlé de l'audition, j'avais trop peur que Bill dise aux autres que ma mère était contre. Heureusement mon secret personnel n'a pas été dévoilé.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 11

Oui! Enfin! JE viens juste de terminer la dernière note de Übers ende der welt, nous y somme arrivées, tout le monde était dans les temps, ma voix n'a pas flanché bref je suis trop heureuse! Vous savez ce que j'ai envie de dire, et ben Merci Jean-Claude tu avais raison, la persévérance peut nous faire aller loin et dans ce cas là, peut nous faire chanter une chanson correctement. C'est vrai que sans le père de Laureline, je ne sais pas si j'aurais continué.

PAMM, aïe je na savais pas que ça faisait aussi mal les claques mentales, mais bon peut être que je la mérite après tout j'ai pensé abandonner... Mais je suis allez trop loin pour renoncer.

Les filles et moi, connaissons deux chansons parfaitement, il ne reste plus que Schrei, elle nous donne toujours du fil à retordre, impossible de s'accorder correctement sur cette chanson. Malheureusement il est trop tard pour changer les auditions débutent demain pour 5 jours, elles sont constituées de trois tour, le premier se déroule demain, le second après-demain, puis le troisième dans quatre jours, ils nous laissent le troisième jour pour nous détendre, le 5ème c'est les résultats du dernier tour. Pour allez à ce dernier il faut passer avec succès les autres. Nous avons choisis "Der letzte Tag" pour le premier, "Übers ende der welt pour le second, ce qui nous laisse un peu de temps pour la travailler encore. Pour le troisièment c'est "Schrei" qui s'y colle, celle-là faut grave qu'on la bosse sinon on est mal très mal. Mais déjà il faudra arriver jusque là... Les juges seront Tokio HOtel et le manager David... JE stress trop...

Il est tard, les filles rentrent chez elles, Laureline monte dans sa chambre, moi je suis dans la cuisine et je me sers un verre de lait, rien de mieux pour la gorge... Aahh, p'tain mon portable vibre, c'est trop chiant que tu ne t'y attends pas, bref je regarde c'est un appel de ... Bill. JE cours dans le jardin pour être tranquille, au cas où Laureline décide de m'épier...

Je décroche.

- Allo?

- Allo, Jenny! C'est... Bill.

- Oh Bill ça va ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Super^^

- Euh... Jenny en faîte... et bien je t'appelle pour... Je ne sais pas comment te le dire...

-Oui?

- Je voulais te dire que cette semaine à cause des auditions, le groupe va être très prit donc on ne pourra pas beaucoup se voir...

-...

Allez Jenny trouve quelque chose à dire pour ta défense... Bon moi je te laisse, tu me dis comment s'est déroulé les auditions et surtout je veux tout savoir de ta relation avec Bill. Non mais attends tu vas où? En vacance! Mais attends non les consciences ne vont pas en vacance... ET bah moi si! Non reviens ici, je t'en prie ne pars pas...

...

Merde, fais chier cette garce, me laissez seule au pire moment qui soit, sache que je m'en souviendrai...

- Ou ou Jenny t'es toujours là?

Oh non Bill, j'lavais oublié. Vite, vite un truc à dire...

- Oui je suis là, en faîtes j'essaye d'encaisser.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Jenny, en plus je te l'avais dit qu'on passerait du temps ensemble, tu ne sais pas à quel point je m'en veux.

JE me frappe la tête, aïe ça fait mal ce truc... De toute façon je l'a mérite, je suis vraiment nul, je ne trouve pas les mots qui ne blesseront pas Bill, le pire c'est que tout ça c'est à cause de moi et de ce stupide secret. Comment me rattrapé je ne veux pas qu'il s'en veuille sinon je vais m'en vouloir. Réfléchit Jenny, réfléchit... AH je sais! En plus ça va peut être m'aider ...

- Non c'est bon t'inquiètes je comprends après tout c'est ton travail.

- Oui.

- Par contre tu me dois un dédommagement.

- Tous ce que tu voudras...

- Et bien, tu sais que à cause de ma mère je ne peux pas participer aux auditions?

-Oui.

- Et bien je voudrais que tu me dises ce qui va se passer, comment sa va se passer et ce que tu en penseras.

- Pas de soucis alors...

Je reste une heure au téléphone avec lui, je n'apprends pas grands chose que je ne connais déjà. Mais bon se n'est pas grave car il m'appellera tout les soirs pour me dire ce qu'il a pensé de cette journée, et bien sûr son favoris. Par contre il ne pourra pas me dire le gagnant à l'avance car il est sous contrat. Dommage mais bon je comprends. Au final tout le monde y trouve son compte, Bill pour se racheter me dit tout, moi je le verrai souvent et on se parlera tout les deux tous les soirs.

Je monte rejoindre Laureline dans une chambre en... bordel. Laureline fouille de partout, qu'est ce qu'elle a?

- Laureline, ça va?

- Non ! ça va pas, ça va pas du tout même...

Je la prends par les épaules, et je lui demande de se calmer parce que là elle est limite entrain de pleurer.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?

- Snif... les... les...

- Les quoi?

- Les costumes et les noms de scène on n'en a pas...

Sur ces mots je la lâche, mes yeux s'agrandissent et je me mets, moi aussi à la recherche de tenues.

Je les avais complètement oublié comment allons nous faire, cela fait 10 minutes que l'on cherche mais rien... Sarah, nous a rejointes dans la recherche du trésor. Là nous sommes dans sa salle de travail, je suis entrain de regarder sur le canapé quand je vois Sarah quitter la pièce en courant, je regarde Laureline et nous la suivons d'un commun accord. Elle se trouve devant une porte, je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant mais bon faut dire aussi que la maison est gigantesque. La mère de Laureline pousse la porte, celle-ci s'ouvre une pièce... une pièce enfin plutôt un magasin de vêtements. En effet, des rayons remplis de tenues toute différentes, des cabines d'essayage, des mannequins... En gros toute la panoplie d'une vendeuse. Sarah trouve sort quatre tenues d'un rayon, je ne les distingue pas très bien mais elles ont l'air identique. Sarah sourit et s'approche de nous, nous qui sommes resté à la porte d'entrée scotché de cette découverte. J'arrive à apercevoir les tenues, elles sont banales, un short en jean et un t-shirt marron avec une étoile pailleté derrière, par contre Sarah nous tends quatre bandanas, un rouge rubis, un violet améthyste, un bleu saphir et un vert émeraude. Ce petit truc en plus est à la mode, il cache nos cheveux et nous donne nos noms de scène. Je vous les dirai plus tard. Après ce moment de stress passer Laureline et moi allons nous coucher.

Que c'est bien de ne penser à rien le vide total. A part quand on a quelqu'un qui te tape sur la jambe quand t'es encore endormie, ça c'est chiant.

-P'tain Laureline mais qu'est ce qui te prend?

- Ah bah enfin il est l'heure de se lever sinon on va être en retard. Les filles ne vont pas tardé à arriver pour essayer les tenues.

- J'n'ai pas envie...

-Oh que si tu en as envie.

SUR ces mots elle renverse mon matelas par terre.

- Aïe mais t'es malade...

- Non juste réaliste allez maintenant bouge ton cul!

- Oui c'est bon maman.

Sur ces mots je file dans la salle de bain poursuivit par une Laureline en colère.

10 minutes plus tard je sors de la salle de bain en tenue, les filles sont déjà prête, elles sont par terre assises en cercle. Je les rejoins, maintenant il reste une question qui prend qu'elle bandana. EN faîte j'ai rien dit tout le monde a sa couleur favorite. Je leur dit mon idée pour les noms, elles trouvent ça super.

Bon ça fait, Elodie émeraude, Roxanne rubis, Laureline saphir et moi améthyste.

12h15 nous partons, l'audition est a 13h et se déroule dans un studio, nous arrivons une demi heure en avance pas grave... Une assistante nous conduis dans une salle de théâtre, je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait dans un studio...

Nous allons vers une table ou un homme d'environ la trentaine, prends le nom du groupe et le nom de scène de chacun des membres, bien sûr il vérifie aussi pour les mineurs, c'est à dire moi et Elodie, si nos parents sont au courant, pour Elodie c'est facile son père lui avait fait un mot, pour moi c'est plus compliquer je suis obliger d'inventer mensonge sur mensonge. JE dis que ma mère est à l'hôpital et qu'elle ne peut pas me faire de mot ou appeler. Il est septique, il réfléchit pendant deux minutes puis laisses-y aller en me faisant promettre un mot de ma mère la prochaine fois. Ce mot bien sûr, je l'écrirai et signerai moi même.

Nous nous asseyons sur des sièges puis attendons. Quand l'audition débute enfin, Tokio Hotel entre et va s'asseoir sur des sièges devant, bien sûr sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

Nous ne passons pas encore alors en attendant on classe les groupe qui passe en 3 catégorie, les " juste venue pour voir Tokio Hotel" qui sont complètement nul, les " je suis heureux de voir Tokio Hotel et je fais ma passion c'es à dire la musique" eux sont pas mal, par contre les plus fort sont les " bon y'a Tokio Hotel super mais maintenant concentrons nous", je stress de plus en plus.

Un groupe de la seconde catégorie passe ils sont super fort j'adore la voix de la chanteuse par contre elle n'arrête pas de regarder Bill ça m'énerve. En instrument il y a des jumelles qui font de la basse et de la batterie et un mec super beau joue de la guitare. Leur groupe s'appelle KIPIO je crois.

- Maintenant j'appelle les METEORS quatre jeunes filles pleines d'entrains qui vont nous interpréter Der letzte Tag.

Merde c'est à nous j'ai une boule au fond de l'estomac sa va pas le faire. Nous nous levons doucement puis nous montons sur scène, Tokio HOtel nous regarde et nous sourit à part Gustav' qui a l'air de réfléchir, les filles s'installent puis commencent à jouer au début c'est un son timide qui sort mais qui prend de plus en plus d'ampleur, TOM ferme les yeux et tape le rythme de la musique sur la table, à ce moment je commence à chanter ma voix tremble un peu mais elle prend de l'assurance, Bill nous observe chacune notre tour, espérons qu'il ne devine rien. Ma confiance en moi augmente et je me surprends même à faire quelque pas de danse pendant le refrain. Sous le sourire du groupe et des filles.

Der letzte Tag...

Ouf enfin terminer, l'homme qui a prit nos noms, les dit au micro, en entendant le sien chacune s'incline, puis nous retournons à nos sièges. La suite de l'audition se déroula sans problème.

En ce moment j'attends la réponse dans une salle blanche, il n'y a rien à faire. Je vous parie qu'ils l'ont fait exprès pour que le stress soit à son comble. Moi j'essaye un peu de parler aux concurrents, il y en à qui m'ignore comme le mec de KIPIO, d'autres m'insultent comme la chanteuse du même groupe je ne réponds pas sinon sa va finir en baston. Il y a des gens qui, eux, me tape la discutent ils sont sympa c'est un groupe de la catégorie la plus forte, LES TYSSE. Ils sont super gentils ils ne sont que trois, une fille et deux garçons, chacun joue un instrument et chante en même temps, ils sont super doués.

Ah la porte s'ouvre, David, le manager, accompagné des Tokio Hotel remercie tout les participants et dit qu'il y a 10 groupe de prit, il cite les noms.

LES TYSSE

LES FANRY

LES ZERT

KIPIO

LES GRALS

PORTLO

ANIMIA

LES LOLIPOP

LES EPIKU

et

LES METEORS

Dès que j'entends le nom du groupe, je saute de joie et commence à pleurer...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 12

Oh mon dieu nous sommes prise pour le second tour je n'arrive pas à y croire c'est magnifique ! Est-ce que je rêve ? Suis-je perdue dans ce monde de fantasmes irréalisables ?

Peut être que j'ai eu un accident et que je suis dans le coma ... Non impossible c'est trop vrai, mais et si ...

- Aïe !

Les filles me regardent bizarrement. Ca m'apprendra à me pincer en public, en plus ça fait vachement mal ce truc. Bon je vais dehors m'aérer, avant je dis au revoir aux filles car elles ne vont pas tarder à y aller.

Bon en tout cas maintenant je n'ai plus de doutes^^ il faut dire aussi que si ma conscience n'était pas partie en vacance je ne serais pas là à me pincer comme une idiote, d'ailleurs elle revient quand celle-là ? Dans pas longtemps j'espère parce que sinon je ne vais pas m'en sortir...

Bref pour vous racontez ce qui s'est passé après le résultat du premier tour, bien sûr les filles et moi étions de vraies piles électriques, impossible à stopper, je m'en veux un peu d'avoir montré ma joie devant les perdants, enfin ce ne sont pas vraiment des perdants plutôt des recalés. Je ne suis pas une de ses filles hypocrites qui se moque d'eux comme la chanteuse de KIPIO, et oui cette fille est une hypocrite une pure garce qui s'appelle Angelina, je trouve que ce nom ne lui va pas car dedans il y a le mot ange et moi je la qualifierais plus de diablesse. Pff je commence à la haïr, en faîte je n'aime pas son groupe ils sont arrogant, hautain ils se sentent supérieur aux autres comme si ils faisaient partis d'une famille noble.

Pour en revenir à nos moutons, je ne suis pas hypocrite comme certains mais je ne suis pas non plus une super fille qui essaye de réconforter tout le monde je préfère rester neutre dans ces cas là, c'est la meilleure place.

Là je me promène dans le jardin en shootant (quelqu'un peu me dire comment ça s'écrit ?) dans les cailloux qui sont sur mon passage, j'essaye de m'imaginer si nous aurions perdus. Serions-nous comme certaines filles ou certains mecs que j'ai vus, entrain de pleurer à chaudes larmes dans les bras de chacune en montrant à tous notre peine ? Ou serions nous plutôt du genre à garder nos émotions pour nous en disant aux autres que ce n'est pas grave ?

Ces questions me trottent dans la tête depuis que nous sommes rentrées, elles envahissent mon esprit comme des parasites. Impossible de m'en défaire, j'ai déjà secoué la tête ça ne marche pas, en tout cas si je veux une migraine je saurais comment faire la prochaine fois.

Je lève la tête jusqu'à lors elle regardait le sentier que de nombreux passages avaient crée, je vois un arbre avec de grosse branche en basse altitude parfait pour s'évader ou pour fuir ses problèmes.

Je commence à grimper sur la première branche puis sur la seconde pour enfin me retrouver assise sur une branche épaisse à deux mètre de haut avec... avec un portable qui te fait vibrer la cuisse ce qui est entrain de te faire glisser doucement vers le sol. Argh fichu téléphone, je me raccroche à la branche puis je réponds sans même regarder qui s'est.

- Putain j'ai failli me faire super mal à cause de toi !

- Euh... Pardon...

- Oh Bill c'est toi ?

- Oui mais si je te dérange je peux rappeler plus tard.

- Non c'est bon c'est juste que j'ai failli tomber de l'arbre dans lequel je suis à cause de la vibration.

- Quoi mais t'es malade de grimper dans un arbre et si tu tombes ?

- Oh ! On s'inquiète à ce que je vois.

- C'n'est pas vrai !

- Un vrai gosse j'vous jure. Et pour t'informer je ne suis pas super haut dans l'arbre juste à mi-hauteur.

- Bah c'est trop haut quand même.

- Rabat joie, bon tu m'appelles pour quoi ?

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Et bien je voulais te raconter ma journée comme promis.

- Vas y raconte !

- Et bien tout c'est bien déroulé, j'ai adoré trois groupes d'ailleurs, ils sont tous les trois qualifiés pour le second tour.

- C'est quoi leur noms ?

- Et bien, il y a TYSSE, composé de trois personnes, Maxence, Théo et Arielle, ils sont super bon au niveau instrumental, une petite touche de chant et c'est parfait ^^. Ensuite, il y a les METEORS, composé de quatre filles elles ont des noms de pierre précieuse c'est un peu bizarre mais ça leur va bien, alors il y a si je me souviens bien Émeraude, Rubis, Saphir et Améthyste, le chant et la musique sont bien un peu hésitant au début mais ce que j'ai le plus aimé c'est leur dynamisme. Si tu avais vu la chanteuse elle nous a fait un pas de danse en pleine chanson sa se voyait que c'était de l'impro mais ses mouvements coordonnaient parfaitement avec le rythme.

Je souris comme une gamine à qui ont dit qu'elle est jolie

- Pour finir j'ai bien aimé KIPIO c'et un groupe composé de trois filles et un seul mec, le pauvre. Il y a Angelina, Tia, Mia et Marco.

Je grogne en entendant leurs noms, ceux la je ne pouvais plus me les voir.

- Jenny ça va ?

- Euh oui... j'ai juste un chat dans la gorge —'

- Tu devrais rentrer sinon tu risques d'attraper froid.

- Ok d'ailleurs y'a Sarah la mère de Laureline qui m'appelles pour manger. Bisous, tu me téléphones demain ?

- Pas de soucis enfin si tu n'es pas perché dans un arbre

- Promis.

- Bon Bisous bonne appétit.

- Danke du auch. Tschüss !

Je raccroche. Bon ok j'ai menti je mange que dans une demi heure mais que voulez vous je ne voulais pas l'entendre parler de ce groupe. C'est normal qu'il ne les connaisse pas comme je les connais même si je ne les connais pas beaucoup plus. Bref pour me racheter je descends de l'arbre et retourne dans la chambre.

Laureline est affalée sur son lit, elle est épuisée. C'est vraie que cette journée a été riche en émotions, le pire c'est que en arrivant ont a dut bosser Schrei et Übers ende der welt pendant plus de deux heures. En gros nous sommes crevées, on arrive même plus à se lever pour aller manger, la cuisinière est obligée de nous apporter notre repas sur un plateau comme des princesse .

Je termine à peine mon assiette que je me couche sans prendre la peine de me changer, Laureline ne tarde pas à me suivre dans les bras de Morphée.

Je m'endors sur la pensée du lendemain, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment...


End file.
